


Do you believe in soulmates?

by zinabug



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: A little, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug
Summary: Eiffel and Hera talk about soulmates.
Relationships: Doug Eiffel & Hera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Do you believe in soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a fic based off a prompt list. If you want to give me a prompt, shoot me an ask on tumblr @ two-am-art
> 
> The prompt list is by @hellsdemonictrinity on tumblr.

“Hera? Do you believe in soulmates?” 

Eiffel was leaning back, floating above his chair in the comms room. His eyes were closed. 

“I don’t know.” Hera said after a moment's pause. “Do you?” 

Eiffel laughed, bitterly— an emotion Hera wasn’t used to hearing from him. He sat up and put his head in his hands. 

“Hell no.” He seemed to be drawing into himself, pulling away from reality. “Not after—“ he sighed. “I don’t believe in soulmates.” 

Hera’s mind flashed through everything she knew on the idea of soulmates, landing on the technical definition. 

soul mate

/ˈsōl ˌmāt/

noun

noun: soulmate

a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner

“Yep. That’s it. So, do you believe in it?”

Hera didn’t realize she’d said it aloud before Eiffel spoke up. She sighed. 

“It’s a nice idea, but I, um, I don’t know if I can really be-believe in it. I mean, the idea of finding someone per-perfect for you? Cute, but  _ so incredibly  _ unlikely. And even if it was real— if there was  _ the one  _ out there some-somewhere, how likely is it that you’d meet them? There’s seven billion people on earth!” 

Eiffel nodded. “You know, I thought I’d met my soulmate.” He spoke quietly, like it hurt him. “I thought that I’d really found that one person— but I was wrong.” He sighed. “I wanted to believe it so badly, Hera.” 

Hera paused. Calculating. “I’m so-sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” 

The two of them existed in silence for a little while before Hera spoke up. 

“If soul-soulmates are real, I’d, um, like to think that I was destined to be your best friend.” 

Eiffel leaned back again. He was smiling faintly now, the pain he’d shown earlier hidden away again. 

“I’d like to think that too. That the universe aligned just right so the two of us could meet and be friends.” 


End file.
